


飞鸟不鸣（二）

by tonia



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 华嘎, 金主嘎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: 到底要不要修罗场呢……





	飞鸟不鸣（二）

怀着对首席势在必得的信心，阿云嘎跟每一个入场队友熟络地打招呼，他毫不掩饰对年轻人的喜爱，到最后36个人入座完毕时他周围几乎都是二十出头的青年，有几个甚至像小迷弟般将注意力都放在了他身上。

中间郑云龙入场时他也热情地招呼，有点骄傲地跟旁边的青年说我是他班长；阿云嘎只是没想到他真的来参加这个节目了，大学时同住同吃，加上毕业后偶尔的合作交流，他清楚对方和自己一样朝着一个看似遥不可及的梦想而努力，只是两人因为各种原因处理方式有所不同，他知道这个老同学的脾气，不是真正自己愿意做的事，不论旁人怎么说劝他都不会施舍一个眼神。

在等待一个又一个成员进入试唱间然后带着不同心情回到座位的时候阿云嘎终于有了点紧张感，不过这感觉还未聚集起来就被回到首席位的郑云龙打断了，不知出于什么目的，他自豪地和阿云嘎握手后给了对方一个略带轻佻的飞吻，男人也自然地回了一个；在外人看来他们之间默契又暧昧。

直到走近试唱间，看到坐在出品人位置上的小金主时，阿云嘎稍微露出了惊讶的神态。

虽然早已知道他是这个节目的出品人之一，但是没想到试唱阶段的评委有他一个。

看了眼青年桌上摆放的中文名牌，阿云嘎在心里默念了几遍；第一次见面的时候对方就跟他介绍自己叫 henry，两人用着同为二外的中文交流可谓是逗趣横生，好歹都在进步，最后这大半年相处下来henry倒是练就了无障碍理解嘎言嘎语的能力；只是他会在耍赖的时候装作听不懂阿云嘎说的话；而阿云嘎也一直没记住他的中文名。

当导演同意三位评委将郑云龙请上来跟阿云嘎复议的时候，男人很惊讶自己没感到任何意外；想必36人在场外的行为都通过某种方式被他们看在眼里；在郑云龙走近和他拥抱的时候，他面带微笑看着对他露出坏笑的henry。

最后理所当然男人替换了老同学的位置坐在了首席。

节目组给大家安排的住宿看上去十分零散，大多年轻人住的是双人间，几个前辈住的则是单人间，如此一来除了相约练习和录制的时候，休息时间大家都不会注意到其他人的行动，就像现在，第一期首席与出品人们用餐完毕后，阿云嘎和henry坐上了同一辆车离开。

两人在车里没有进行对话，这种相顾无言的气氛在他们之间很罕见；以往大多数时候都是henry用并不熟练的汉语缠着阿云嘎说笑，男人也软软地应和，用不太流畅的中文絮絮叨叨天南地北地侃，他仿佛海洋般温柔地接纳青年给予的一切，让人不禁产生自己是最特别的幻觉，即使henry清楚阿云嘎对周围熟识的人都是那样。

但是他不知道阿云嘎可不会跟熟识的人上床。

当晚henry没有送男人回到节目组安排的酒店，两人在洗澡的时候湿漉漉地做了一次，蒸腾着热气的空间里回荡着动人的呻吟声；阿云嘎全身都滑溜溜地，他主动攀着青年，伸头去找对方看上去很好亲的嘴唇，感觉到他愣了一下，然后是腰上收紧的双手和猛然加深的吻。

饶是两个肺活量顶尖的男人在这充满热蒸汽的空间里还是坚持不了太长时间的舌吻，最后擦干倒在床上的时候两人都还有点缺氧，在昏昏沉沉间阿云嘎感觉到背后抱上来的手臂，心想这小子今天总算是被顺毛了。

后面几期的录制时间安排稍显紧张，henry就没有去打扰他了，阿云嘎随和的性格和专业的精神让他与其他参与者关系都不错；不知是有意还是无意，他除了必要的合唱前练习，都在尽量避免和郑云龙的单独相处。

坐在评委席上的henry虽然在努力克制，但是在看阿云嘎演唱的时候还是忍不住牵起嘴角，笑得骄傲又满足，像是在跟其他人展示自己最珍贵的，散发着耀眼光芒的宝贝。

之后的一段时间里阿云嘎每天和志气相投的一群人在一起相互请教唱歌跳舞，过着早9点晚可能熬夜的紧张生活，感觉像是回到了忙碌充实的大学时光，整个身心都放松了下来，几乎要忘记自己还要用身体去喂养现在甚至以后的狩猎者。

就在组成了6人组合的当晚，男人被大学同学以讨论的名义堵在了房间里。

三个多月前他们还见过面，这些年来虽然分隔两地但是该有的合作和相互请教都不会落下，在阿云嘎心里，郑云龙是一个难得的知音，在音乐剧方面有着得天独厚的条件和一颗坚定的心，四年的大学生活也让他们培养出了难得的默契；以这次组团竞技来说，他理所当然会选择郑云龙作为队友之一。

而另外4个年轻人，也许就是他自己都没意识到的私心了。

说实话阿云嘎是紧张的，一直以来他都下意识地隐瞒自己被金主包养的事，而性格使然加上中文不是很精通，让人能很明显看出来他是在说实话还是在试图隐藏什么。

以往由于不在一个城市工作，阿云嘎将郑云龙完全当做事业上的伙伴和可以轻松相处的兄弟，而现在阴差阳错，这个最有可能发现他秘密的男人几乎天天能见到自己的现任金主；这是两个月来最让他紧张的时刻，导致在回应对方的对话时男人自己都能感觉到自己心不在焉。

然而最让他担心的事情还是发生了，手里紧握的手机忽然震动起来，阿云嘎看了一眼屏幕就“腾”地站了起来，跟郑云龙说明天还要早起你先回房间吧，紧接着迅速走近卫生间，在确认了对方没有贴在门口偷听后才小心地接起这个视频通话。

Henry带着兴奋表情的脸占满了整个屏幕，他没有问为什么这么久才接通，原来是迫不及待地分享自己新做的歌曲旋律；阿云嘎想出去拿耳机，但是怕郑云龙还没走，只能调小了声音，凑近手机认真听着青年跟着电子琴的伴奏清唱，时不时就音调歌词交流几句。

终于挂掉视频时阿云嘎坐在马桶上腿都麻了，从卫生间探出头来发现郑云龙已经不在了，还没松口气就看到henry来信息说在来酒店的路上；踌躇了很久，男人还是回了一句“路上慢点~”。

给henry开门时阿云嘎忍不住往门外看了看，青年拿着吃的喝的进门时吧唧一口亲在男人嘴角，吓得他赶紧把门关了。

小金主一脸奸笑：“怎么啦？还怕被别人看到？”

阿云嘎一边翻看对方带来投喂的东西，一边抬头瞪了他一眼，嘟囔了一会儿，皱眉小声说：“你就不怕被看到啊。”软软的音调拖着摇曳的尾音，委委屈屈的样子瞬间勾起人的保护欲。

这段时间将养着没有什么风吹日晒，男人明显白了不少，就是没有了规律健身，加上不规律的作息，整个人都瘦了一圈；被捏着屁股调笑胸变小了的时候阿云嘎推了一把henry保持良好的腹肌，说再怼我就不做了。

平时男人总是一副逆来顺受的宽容模样，在熟悉的人面前偶尔会来点小脾气，而这点微不足道的小别扭在金主看来都是让人疼爱的调情。

隔音效果显著的单人间内很快开始上演限制级画面；而阿云嘎刚才关门时没有注意到拐角处消失的一个男人的身影，henry也没提他刚才经过走廊时碰到了郑云龙。


End file.
